Love Pop
by Selena Jung
Summary: Damn, Kim Jaejoong itu!../Aku akan memenangkan seleksi selanjutnya dan menjadi karateka nomor satu, mengalahkan namja gemulai bernama Kim Jaejoong itu../"Sialan! Aku berdebar!"/ YunJae twoshoot / COMPLETE! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Love Pop

.

© Sora Hwang

.

YunJae

.

Genre: Romance, Drama

.

Rated: T

.

Length: Twoshoot

.

**Warning: BOYSLOVE, possible typo(s), OOC, alur suka-suka nizam, bye-bye EYD,** **NO EDIT**.

.

I might be the only one happiest Cassieopeia in the world if I own the YunJae, but I'm not. I just own the story. **Fanfiction is fanfiction, would not be a true story** ^^

.

.

.

.

ENJOY~~

.

.

.

.

YUNHO POV

Keningku berkerut, alisku pun bertautan. Heran. Ya, aku heran dengan namja yang tengah tertidur di saat jam pelajaran di hadapanku ini. Di seberang kanan bangkuku. Namja yang merupakan siswa baru di sekolahku satu tahun lalu yang memiliki paras cantik dan kulit putih mulus seperti yeoja juga berperawakan lebih kecil dibandingkan denganku. Jangan lupakan tatapan datarnya yang seolah memandang malas terhadap apapun di dunia ini. Ternyata lawan yang tangguh untukku di bidang Karate. Aku sangat sebal apabila mengingat kejadian empat bulan lalu, ketika aku dikalahkan olehnya dalam seleksi untuk mewakili sekolah dalam turnamen beladiri.

Damn, Kim Jaejoong itu!

Aku jadi merasa malu karena sudah meremehkan tubuh kecil dan kecantikannya itu. Aku bahkan sempat mengira ia adalah salah satu dari spesies uke yang hanya bisa menjerit norak seperti di sekolahku ini. Ternyata aku salah.

Benar-benar, kecantikannya sangat berbahaya karena membuat orang-orang bisa tertipu. Tapi, aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Aku akan memenangkan seleksi selanjutnya dan menjadi karateka nomor satu, setidaknya di sekolah ini dulu. Masa aku yang dilihat darimanapun jauh lebih manly bisa kalah dari namja berwajah yeoja yang tidak memiliki ekspresi seperti itu? Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku yang tampan ini? Di pantat si bebek Junsu itu? Hell, no.

PLUK!

"Aww~" Reflek aku langsung mengusap pelipisku yang perih terhantam benda keras, kecil, dan berwarna putih itu

Kapur?

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat, tuan Jung? Apa sangat menarik sampai-sampai kau tak memperhatikan aku yang sedang menjelaskan materi?!" Lee Seonsaengnim memelototkan mata sipitnya padaku

"Ah –Ani, eobseo Seonsaengnim. Mianhamnida"

"Baiklah. Jangan diulangi lagi. Perhatikan pelajaran baik-baik!"

"Ne" Aku melirik Jaejoong sedikit dan mendengus kesal.

Bagaimana tidak kesal? Sejak tadi dia tidur sampai ternganga-nganga begitu namun Lee Seonsaengnim tak menegurnya, sedang aku? Oh, dia bahkan tengah menguap lebar sekarang sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. Sepertinya dia terbangun karena mendengar omelan Lee Seonsaengnim tadi. Aish~ benar-benar namja yang menyebalkan.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV

"Yunho oppa, terima coklatku ya?" ujar seorang yeoja cantik malu-malu sambil menyodorkan sekotak coklat pada namja yang dipanggilnya Yunho itu

"Aku tidak berminat"

"Ha? Wae? Tapi aku –"

"Cerewet! Kalau aku bilang tidak ya tidak, bodoh!"

"Hiks.." Gadis itu segera pergi sambil terisak sedih. Selalu saja begini. Pangeran mereka, Yunho –nyatanya bukanlah seorang yang lembut dan ramah seperti yang biasa diceritakan difanfiction yang mereka baca. Perangai Yunho memang begini. Dia memang kurang sopan pada gadis-gadis yang mendekatinya, ia merasa risih dengan gadis yang agresif seperti itu. Namun, biar begitu, setidaknya Yunho berkata jujur sesuai dengan apa yang ada di kepalanya dan tidak munafik. Tidak suka ya bilang tidak suka.

"Kau kasar sekali pada perempuan" Suara namja cantik nan menjengkelkan ini terasa menggelitik telinga Yunho

"Memang kenapa? Apa masalahmu, hah?!" Si namja cantik yang ditatap sengit itu oleh Yunho itu malah mengedip polos. Entah kenapa tatapan mata tak berdosa dari namja cantik berponi depan di hadapannya itu justru mulai mencairkan emosinya perlahan

"Ya-Yak! Yaak! Kim Jaejoong. Minggir! Kau menghalangi jalanku!"

"Jalanan sangat luas, kenapa susah-susah menyuruhku minggir?"

"Ash! Kau ini!"

"Wae?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata bulat indahnya, membuat pipi namja bermata musang yang tengah memandangnya sinis itu bersemu merah

Cukup.

Jangan sampai harga dirinya turun karena namja yang dianggapnya musuh itu (Jaejoong) justru dapat membuatnya merona malu hanya karena ditatap seperti itu. Yunho mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari si namja cantik. Diam-diam tangannya meraba dada kirinya perlahan, mencoba meresapi apa yang tengah terjadi pada jantungnya itu.

Kemudian Yunho mendengus kesal. Hal ini selalu terjadi di saat ia berhadapan dengan namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong itu. Sejak empat bulan lalu. Sejak mata musangnya mendadak tenggelam dalam mata bulat bening nan indah itu saat seleksi pemilihan wakil sekolah dalam turnamen beladiri. Sejak wangi vanilla itu terhirup olehnya, memabukkan. Dan semua itu membuatnya tak berkonsentrasi lagi hingga ia kalah dan Jaejoonglah yang keluar sebagai pemenang.

"Sialan! Aku berdebar!"

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

BRAK

Yunho masuk ke kelas dengan membawa seluruh kekesalan yang ia rasakan semenjak ia bertemu dengan namja cantik minim ekspresi tadi. Mendadak ia merasa begitu kesal dengan dirinya sendiri –ah tepatnya dengan jantungnya yang seenaknya berdebar tak karuan saat bertemu dan berhadapan dengan namja bermimik datar bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong itu.

"Baboya!" gumamnya memaki jantungnya sambil meremat dada kiri kemejanya

"What's up, dude? Kau nampak kacau?" Tanya temannya yang tak kalah menawan darinya –Park Yoochun

"Kacau? Yang benar saja. Jung yunho itu akan selalu tampan dalam keadaan apapun"

"Whatever" Yoochun memutar bola matanya jengah kemudian memandang keluar jendela kelas lalu tersenyum, membuat Yunho mengerutkan keningnya

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Tanya namja bermarga Jung itu sambil melongok keluar jendela, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang Yoochun lihat

"Dia… menawan ya?" gumam Yoochun sambil memperlihatkan pandangan memuja pada sosok yang dilihatnya itu. Sekali lagi Yunho menyatukan alisnya heran. Tatapan mata Yoochun seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa namja cassanova itu tengah jatuh cinta. Ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Park Yoochun yang biasanya menaklukan kini seolah baru saja mengakui bahwa ia telah ditaklukan. Orang itu pasti sangat hebat bisa menaklukan playboy macam Yoochun –pikir Yunho

"Siapa, sih?"

**DEG !**

Rambut hitam legam itu, tubuh putih mulus tanpa cela itu. Sosok yang tentu saja amat dikenal Yunho. Kim Jaejoong. Orang yang selama ini ia anggap rival karatenya. Atau sosok yang diam-diam menghuni hatinya yang tak pernah mau ia akui itu.

"D-Dia..?"

"Ya… Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padanya," ungkap Yoochun sambil masih saja memandang keluar jendela –memandang pujaan hatinya

"Ti-Tidak mungkin"

"Ya, kau pasti heran. Seorang petualang cinta sepertiku akhirnya memiliki tambatan hati juga. Ah~ Aku sangat menyukainya, Yunho-ya"

"Terserah kau saja!" Yunho meninggalkan Yoochun begitu saja tanpa peduli bahwa teman casanovanya itu memangil-manggil namanya.

Kedua tangan namja bermata musang itu mengepal emosi. Kakinya melangkah lebar-lebar tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Tapi yang jelas, ia tak mau menatap wajah Yoochun untuk beberapa waktu kedepan. Entah kenapa, ia merasa marah sampai ke ubun-ubun mendapati sahabatnya jatuh cinta pada Kim Jaejoong.

BRAK!

Ia tendang asal tempat sampah di hadapannya lalu menjambaki rambutnya sendiri frustasi. Dadanya naik turun menahan amarah, namun tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok yang baru saja membuat keadaannya kacau.

Kim Jaejoong.

**DEG !**

Amarah yang sempat melingkupinya menguap begitu saja, tergantikan dengan kedua pipinya yang mendadak merona begitu namja bermarga Jung itu mendapati namja minim ekspresi yang berada tak jauh darinya tengah terseyum lembut pada seorang anak kecil kemudian memberikan sebatang lollipop pada anak kecil itu. Benar-benar terlihat menawan bagi Yunho.

"Eh? Yunho-ya?" Yunho tetap tak bergeming dan masih memandang tepat ke arah kedua mata bulat menawan milik Jaejoong

"Yunho-ya?" Jaejoong mendekati Yunho, membuat namja tampan itu semakin membeku di tempatnya

"Kenapa dia terus diam sambil memandangku terus ya, Jiyoon-ah?" Tanya Jaejoong pada anak perempuan yang sedari tadi bersamanya sambil menunjuk Yunho

"Mungkin dia terpesona pada kecantikan oppa" jawab Jiyoon polos

"Ahahaha kau ini, aku kan namja. Bagaimana mungkin aku cantik" Lagi-lagi Jaejoong menampakkan ekspresi menawannya –yang belum pernah ia tampakkan sebelumnya di depan Yunho. Jantung namja tampan di sebelahnya itu semakin berdebar kencang mendengar tawanya yang merdu

"Ah, di sini kalian rupanya. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Jiyoon, Jaejoong-ah" ujar yeoja paruh baya yang tiba-tiba datang

"Ah, ne Heo seonsengnim. Jiyoon anak yang baik dan manis. Aku senang bersamanya"

"Aku pulang dulu, oppa"

"Kami pulang dulu, Jaejoong-ah, Yunho-ya"

"Ne, hati-hati~"

Setelah meelambai pada Jiyoon dan Heo seonsaengnim, Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya pada Yunho yang masih setia memandanginya. Namja cantik itu mengerutkan dahinya kemudian mendekati Yunho sekali lagi.

"Eeeh! Jangan mendekat!" pekik Yunho tiba-tiba

"Waeyo?"

"Ti-Tidak kenapa-napa.." Yunho merasa seluruh tubuhnya merinding dan detakan jantungnya meningkat lebih cepat kala tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu mendekat kearahnya

"Kau sakit, eoh? Wajahmu merah" Jaejoong masih bersikeras mendekatkan dirinya pada Yunho

"Su-Sudah kubilang jangan mendekat! Mundur! Munduuur!" titah Yunho sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jaejoong kemudian beringsut lari menghindari Jaejoong

"Dasar aneh"

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

"Ya baiklah. Latihan hari ini sampai di sini dulu. Sebelum pulang, saya akan memberitahukan hal yang penting kepada kalian. Bulan depan, akan diadakan pertandingan karate tingkat nasional. Bagi yang ingin mendaftarkan diri untuk ikut serta dalam pertandingan tersebut, saya sarankan untuk berlatih dengan baik karena babak seleksi akan diadakan untuk mengambil 3 orang sebagai wakil sekolah kita. Kim Jaejoong, apa kau berminat mengikuti pertandingan ini?" ujar Yamada sensei –guru karate di sekolah Yunho dan Jaejoong

"Hmm… Boleh juga" jawab Jaejoong dengan datar

"Jung Yunho?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa minggu depan"

"HAI!" jawab seluruh siswa karateka tersebut.

Setelah Yamada sensei keluar dari ruang latihan, Jaejoong membaringkan tubuhnya terlentang di atas lantai begitu saja kemudian menghela napas pelan.

"Orang sepertimu ingin mengikuti pertandingan karate skala besar? Hh… tak dapat dipercaya"ejek Yunho pada Jaejoong sambil mendengus tak habis pikir

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil meletakan tangannya di atas dahi seolah malas mendengar ocehan Yunho

"Ya tentu saja, namja sepertimu.."

"Aku kenapa?"

"Kau…Tubuhmu mungil, wajahmu cantik, pinggangmu ramping, kulitmu juga putih mulus! Kau tidak cocok ikut kompetisi seperti ini!" ujar Yunho ngalor-ngidul

"Terima kasih pujiannya, tapi aku namja. Dan aku tidak cantik"

"Aku tidak memujimu! Kau ini –" elak Yunho dengan wajah mendadak merah

"Sudahlah, Yun. Daripada kau marah-marah tak jelas, minum air ini. Kau terlihat nyaris dehidrasi" ujar Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan sebotol air mineral pada namja bermata musang yang lebih tinggi darinya itu

Oke, Yunho justru membeku sambil memandangi wajah Jaejoong yang menurutnya memakai susuk pemikat itu. Bagaimana bisa Yunho berpikran begitu? Itu karena Yunho merasa heran sendiri dengan dirinya yang selalu tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong meskipun namja berbibir cherry itu selalu memajang wajah tak minat pada apapun alias datar. Yunho selalu tersihir untuk menatap mata bulat besar dan hitam yang seolah menariknya kemudian menenggelamkan kewarasannya.

"Kau harus menyimpan tenagamu baik-baik untuk kompetisi ini, ne?" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengusap keringat di dahi Yunho dengan salah satu lengan bajunya

**DEG DEG DEG DEG**

Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi bahwa jantung namja bermata musang itu berdebar lebih cepat dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya saat namja cantik dihadapannya mengusap keringatnya dengan lembut. Mendengar suara indah Jaejoong dan merasakan deru napas hangat namja berkulit pucat yang begitu dekat di depannya membuat otak Yunho mendadak korslet. Ia Cuma bisa terdiam sambil terus menatap tepat ke mata Jaejoong.

"Jja, aku mau pulang" Jaejoong meletakan botol berisi air mineral tadi ke tangan Yunho, Yunho reflek menggenggam botol tersebut

**DEG DEG DEG DEG**

Jantung namja bernama lengkap Jung Yunho ini masih tak mau kembali berdetak normal meski namja penyebab jantungnya berdebar itu sudah tak terlihat oleh mata musangnya. Yunho kemudian meletakan salah satu tangannya ke dada kirinya. Mencoba merasakan detakan liar dari dalam tubuhnya itu.

"Ah.. lagi-lagi kau tak mau diajak kerja sama, eoh?" omelnya pada jantungnya sambil sedikit mengulas senyum miring di wajah tampannya

"Kenapa harus Kim Jaejoong?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FF twoshoot sebagai selingan sebelum aku update ffku yang lain. Aku mau fokus UAS dulu, jadi update ff yang udah kelar aja. Lanjut atau delete ni? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Pop**

.

© Sora Hwang

.

**YunJae**

.

Romance, Drama, Humor

.

Rated: T

.

Twoshoot

.

**Warning: BoysLove, typo(s), OOC, alur suka-suka nizam, bye-bye EYD, NO EDIT, etc.**

.

I might be the only one happiest Cassiopeia in the world if I own YunJae, but I'm not. I just own the story. **Fanfiction is fanfiction, would not be a true story** ^^

.

.

.

Note: Special thanks buat kak Gia aka Sirayuki Gia yang udah mampir ke ffku hehe. Ditunggu update-an Mafia Idolnyaaa~~ dan untuk pembaca semua, thank you so much~~

.

.

.

ENJOY~

.

.

.

BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!

Hosh hosh hosh hosh..

"Jangan terlalu keras berlatih" Yunho menghentikan pukulannya ketika suara lembut yang familiar menyapa telinganya

"Kau bisa kehabisan tenaga saat kompetisi kalau kau memforsir tenagamu untuk latihan"

"Apa pedulimu?!

"Aku kasian pada lawanmu. Lihat dia sudah terkapar mengenaskan"

"Lebih baik latihan daripada tidak sepertimu!"

"Aku latihan"

"Aku tak pernah tahu kau latihan?!"

"Memangnya tiap aku latihan, aku harus memberitahumu?"

GRRRR, Kenapa tiap kata yang keluar dari bibir cherry mungil itu selalu membuat Yunho emosi?!

"Iiish! Pergilah!"

"Baiklah.."

Yunho mendengus kasar begitu namja cantik yang dianggapnya hama tadi pergi sehingga ia bisa melanjutkan latihannya.

"Yun, sudah ya latihannya. Aku sudah capek. Badanku pegal semua, kau cari lawan lainlah. Aku mau pulang saja" ungkap Fukutaro, rekan latihan karatenya yang tadi sempat terkapar

"Yak! Mana bisa begitu! Aku kan belum selesai!" sahut Yunho tak setuju

"Hei! Kau pikir aku samsakmu, apa? Memang kau ini siapa bisa memaksaku seenaknya? Sudah, aku mau pulang. Selamat latihan" Fukutaro, namja berkebangsaan Jepang itu agaknya cukup kesal juga dengan sikap bossy Yunho yang kadang suka muncul

"YAK! KEMBALI KAU! YAAK!"

BRAK! Yunho memukul tembok dengan penuh emosi sampai tembok tak bersalah itu nampak retak dan membuat darah merembes dari buku-buku jari Yunho disusul rasa nyeri yang teramat nyaris ke sekujur tangan kanannya.

"Ah! Shit!" umpat Yunho saat mendapati tangannya terluka cukup parah, berdarah, lecet, dan lebam. Terasa sakit bila digerakan. Lalu, bagaimana nasib kompetisinya kalau tangannya begini? Dasar ceroboh.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Yunho tengah asyik menikmati kesendiriannya di pinggir sungai Han. Sesekali ia mengelus punggung tangan kanannya yang bengkak, lecet, dan membiru sampai ke pergelangan itu lalu menghela napas lemas. Atau selain itu dia juga menjambaki kecil rambutnya sambil merutuki kebodohannya yang membuat dia entah bisa atau tidak mengikuti kompetisi bela diri nanti. Ah, tidak. Dia bahkan tidak yakin bisa ikut seleksi dari sekolah.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Hyaaaah! " Yunho nyaris terjungkal dari duduknya. Namja itu terlihat begitu terkejut saat sebuah suara tiba-tiba datang ke telinganya

"Aish! Kau ini bikin kaget saja, Kim Jaejoong!" Yunho mengelus dadanya

"Maaf"

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Yunho

"Hei, kau mengambil pertanyaanku"

"Masa bodoh"

"Baiklah, aku habis ke apotek dan melihatmu di sini sendirian. Kau?"

"Tidak ada" jawab Yunho singkat

"Oh~"

Kemudian mereka saling berdiam diri. Yunho yang tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi dan Jaejoong yang memang dasarnya tak suka banyak bicara.

"Hmm… kira-kira apa yang kau lakukan saat hal yang begitu kau inginkan harus gagal didapatkan karena suatu sebab?" Tanya Yunho mencoba membagi unek-uneknya pada Jaejoong

"Ya… pasrah saja" Jaejoong menjawab seadanya, membuat Yunho seakan ingin jatuh gubrak

"Yak! Kenapa begitu saja jawabanmu?!" protes Yunho

"Memang aku harus menjawab apa lagi?" Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan wajah polos tak berdosanya

"Jawabanmu itu sangat tak membangun motivasi sedikitpun, kau tahu?!"

"Memang aku tak berniat memberi motivasi. Kau tanya, aku jawab. Sekedar itu saja"

"Ini salahku, kenapa juga aku harus bertanya padamu?" -_-

"Hmm"

"Eh, ada apa dengan tanganmu?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menunjuk tangan Yunho yang bengkak

"Ini? Kelihatannya aku takkan ikut kompetisi. Kau senang, kan?" ujar Yunho dengan nada sinis

"Kenapa juga aku harus senang?"

"Tentu saja karena aku, rival terberatmu tak dapat mengikuti kompetisi. Otomatis kau yang akan diajukan sebagai wakil sekolah"

"Rival? Aku bahkan tak pernah berpikir bahwa kau ini rivalku"

"Ha?" Yunho sedikit banyak terkejut dengan pernyataan Jaejoong

"Bukan rival tapi rekan" ralat Jaejoong

Hati Yunho bak disiram air dingin. Terasa sejuk dan menyenangkan mendengar Jaejoong sama sekali tak pernah menganggapnya sebagai lawan. Namja cantik yang diam-diam di taksirnya itu menumbuhkan bunga-bunga fiktif di sekitaran kepala Yunho.

"Oh, iya. Aku baru ingat. Tadi sepertinya aku membeli obat oles untuk mengobati tanganmu. Nah, ini dia. Itu untukmu saja, nanti akan kubeli lagi. Aku harus pulang sekarang"

Yunho memandangi punggung kecil yang mulai sedikit demi sedikit menjauh darinya kemudian beralih menatap obat oles yang ada di tangannya.

Tunggu sebentar….

Ada yang aneh dengan merek obat itu,

**(!)**

"Yaak! Kenapa kau memberiku obat jamur, eoh?! Kau pikir aku memiliki panu, kurap, dan semacamnya?!" teriak Yunho sambil marah-marah, membuat Jaejoong kembali pada Yunho dengan agak malas

"Oh, maaf. Sepertinya aku salah memberikan obat. Ini yang benar. Sudah ya, bye"

Yunho tersenyum miring sambil memandangi Jaejoong yang semakin jauh. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa selalu ada-ada saja kejadian yang tidak-tidak saat ia bersama namja cantik itu.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian,

Yunho mati-matian berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang menggila saat memasuki pekarangan sekolah. Sebelah tangannya yang tak sakit memegang erat bungkusan yang berisi sebuah boneka kucing berukuran sedang. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk memberikan hadiah kepada Jaejoong karena obat oles yang diberikannya manjur. Buktinya tangannya yang membengkak sedikit mengempis, rasa sakitnya pun berkurang.

Kemarin ia bertanya pada adiknya –Jihye, mengenai benda apa yang paling populer dan paling diinginkan saat ini dan cocok untu dijadikan hadiah. Dan adik perempuannya itu menjawab bahwa boneka Hello Kitty lah yang sedang sangat populer.

**DEG !**

Mendadak tubuhnya merinding hebat saat Jaejoong melintas di hadapannya dengan wajah datarnya. Keringat sebesar biji jagung mulai jatuh mengalir teratur pada tubuh Yunho sangking gugupnya. Namun..

SET

Yoochun?

"Jae, tunggu aku. Dengarkan aku dulu" Jaejoong tetap berjalan dengan tenang tanpa mempedulikan Yoochun yang memanggilnya

"Jae! Kau sudah bilang iya, kan? Kau tak boleh menarik kata-katamu" ujar Yoochun sambil melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Jaejoong sedang Jaejoong nampak nyaman saja dirangkul oleh Yoochun

Yunho merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sejak kapan Yoochun dekat dengan Jaejoong? Setahu Yunho, mereka bahkan tak pernah saling bertegur sapa, bagaimana mungkin tadi Yoochun dengan bebas merangkul bahu kecil Jaejoong tadi?

Srak

Genggaman Yunho pada bungkusan boneka itu melemas saat ia teringat kata-kata Yoochun tempo hari lalu. Saat namja cassanova itu mengaku bahwa ia tengah jatuh cinta pada namja yang ia perhatikan dari kelas waktu itu. Dan seingat Yunho, saat itu Yoochun sedang memandangi Jaejoong. Jadi… apa mereka sekarang –?

'ANDWEEE!' inner Yunho menjerit tak karuan saat kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk berseliweran di kepalanya.

"Tidak mungkin"

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Yunho duduk sendiri di salah satu meja kantin. Di depannya sudah ada semangkuk ramyun yang terlihat menggiurkan namun sama sekali belum tersentuh oleh Yunho. Namja bermata musang itu hanya diam mengamati makanannya.

"Hyung!" Datanglah namja yang tingginya di atas rata-rata bernama Shim Changmin –adik kelasnya sekaligus tetangganya yang bersahabat baik dengannya dan Yoochun

"Tumben sekali kau sendirian? Yoochun hyung mana?"

"Jangan sebut si jidat itu!" sinis Yunho

"Eh? Wae? Kau bertengkar dengannya?"

"Tidak tahu!"

"Huu, ketus sekali. Ramyunmu, tidak dimakan, eoh?"

"Kalau kau bertujuan untuk meminta ramyunku, lupakan saja!"

"Yah, pelit!"

"Aku boleh duduk di sini, kan?" Yunho membulatkan matanya tak menyangka mendapati siapa yang duduk di depannya sambil membawa senampan makanan

"Hai, Jae hyung~" sapa Changmin sambil mengayunkan nada bicaranya

"Oke-oke. Puding ini untukmu" Jaejoong sudah sangat mengenal benar perangai Changmin saat sedang ada maunya. Namja Shim tiang listrik itu pasti akan berpuppy eyes dan membuat suara-suara imut, kemudian secara otomatis semua akan mau menuruti permintaannya kecuali Jaejoong, Yunho, Yoochun yang sudah kebal dengan hal itu. Sebagai catatan, Changmin merupakan adik sepupu Jaejoong

"Yey! Jae hyung yang terbaik!" pekik si tinggi nan imut itu girang

"Bukankah aku belum mengizinkanmu duduk di situ?" Oke, kali ini Yunho yang bicara

"Ini kan fasilitas sekolah" ucap Jaejoong cuek sambil menggigit roti yang dibelinya

Yunho mendengus pendek, ia sedang tidak mood berdebat dengan Jaejoong. Kejadian tadi cukup membuat kepalanya pusing dan semangatnya luntur. Dia pun berdiri, berniat meninggalkan kantin, dan menjauh dari Jaejoong.

**Gyut**

"Kau tak memakan makananmu, Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menahan sebelah tangan Yunho

"Tidak nafsu"

"Jangan begitu, nanti maag-mu kambuh" Yunho tercengang dengan ucapan Jaejoong barusan. Bagaimana Jaejoong tahu kalau Yunho memiliki penyakit maag yang suka kambuh kalau ia telat makan?

Dengan pelan, Yunho kembali duduk di depan si cantik itu sedang Changmin mendengus kesal. Baru saja ia nyaris mendapatkan semangkuk ramyun gratis (milik Yunho), ternyata malah digagalkan oleh Jaejoong.

"Hyungdeul, aku kembali ke kelas yaaa" Changmin memilih untuk undur diri setelah sebelumnya membawa kabur sebungkus roti coklat milik Jaejoong

"Anak itu" gerutu Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, Yunho dibuatnya melongo. Satu lagi ekspresi Jaejoong yang tak pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya dan itu terlihat sangat cute.

"Jaejoong-ah, a-aku mau tanya"

"Tanya apa?"

"Kau dan Yoochun…. Kalian… A-Apa kalian berpacaran?" Tanya Yunho sambil menyuapkan ramen ke mulutnya, mencoba menghindari tatapan Jaejoong yang mengarah padanya

"Tidak" Yunho merasa ada kembang api warna warni yang meletus di kepalanya sangking senangnya

"Tapi dia terus mendekatiku, dan aku terlanjur menyetujui permintaannya" JDEERRR…

"P-Permintaan apa?" Yunho harap bukan permintaan yang akan mebuatnya patah hati

"Itu –"

"Jaejoong-ah!" Sungguh panjang umur, orang yang sejak tadi dibicarakan ternyata datang sekarang

"Yunho? Tumben kau makan dengan Jaejoong. Bukankah kau anti sekali berdekatan dengannya?"

"Uhuk uhuk –uhuk!" Yunho tersedak mendengar perkataan Yoochun

'Sialan kau, Park jidat! Kau sengaja ya biar Jaejoong tak mau dekat-dekat aku lagi?!' batin Yunho menggerutu kesal

"Eh? Kenapa harus anti berdekatan denganku?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan polosnya

"Yunho hanya i–"

"AAH, Yoochun-ah. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" sela Yunho memotong perkataan Yoochun

"Oh, iyaa. Aku ada perlu dengan Jaejoong"

"Perlu apa?"

"Kau mau tahu saja urusanku, Yun" balas Yoochun yang membuat Yunho mengkomat-kamitkan bibir hatinya

"Jaejoong-ah. Pulang sekolah nanti temani aku ke mall, ya?"

"Tidak mau" Yunho memajang cengiran kemenangan saat Jaejoong menolak ajakan Yoochun

"Yah, kau harus mau. Kau kan sudah setuju"

"Aku asal bicara waktu itu, habis kau berisik sekali"

"Mana bisa begitu! Kau sudah bilang iya, kan?"

"Yak! Kalau dia sudah tidak mau, ya jangan memaksanya!" Kali ini Yunho tak mau tinggal diam

"Yun, diamlah"

"Apa hakmu menyuruhku diam, Park Yoochun?!"

"Kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan, Yun? Kau tak tahu apa-apa!"

"Kau mengajakku berkelahi, eoh?!"

"Hei.. kalian ini apa-apaan, sih? Tidak perlu sampai seperti ini juga, sudah.." lerai Jaejoong pada kedua pria yang tengah bersitegang itu

"Kajja, Jae. Sepertinya si jidat ini butuh waktu sendirian untuk mendinginkan jidatnya yang sedang berkobar itu" sindir Yunho

"Kau lah yang marah duluan, Yun. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau kau memiliki temperamen yang cukup buruk" balas Yoochun

"Hei, sudahlah! Kalian apa-apaan, sih?"

"Dialah yang mulai, Jae" Yunho segera menarik tangan Jaejoong, membawa pergi namja cantik itu menjauh dari Yoochun dan pergi dari kantin

"Yak! Mau kau bawa kemana Jaejoong?! Yun!"

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Yunho masih menarik tangan Jaejoong sambil tetap melangkahkan kakinya entah mau kemana yang terpenting jauh dari Yoochun. Dadanya masih naik turun menahan emosi. Baiklah, sekarang dia mengaku kalau dia tak rela Jaejoong dimiliki orang lain, sekalipun sahabatnya sendiri. Dia akui kalau hatinya sudah memilih tambatan hati. Ya, pada Jaejoong.

"Yun, kita mau kemana?" Suara lembut itu menghentikan langkah si Jung muda di sebuah taman di bawah pohon yang besar

"Maaf"

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Maaf karena ikut campur urusanmu dengan Yoochun"

"Oh, tak apa. Bukan masalah yang besar. Eh, bungkusan apa itu?" Sebenarnya Jaejoong cukup penasaran dengan bungkusan yang sedari tadi ada pada namja Jung itu sejak di kantin, tapi Yoochun keburu datang

"O-Oh, ini. I-Ini.. Ini untukmu" ucap Yunho memalingkan wajahnya sambil menyerahkan bungkusan itu pada Jaejoong

"Untukku?"

"Iya. Hmm.. terima kasih. Obat yang kau berikan ternyata manjur"

"Benarkah? Ah, ya. Tanganmu terlihat lebih baik"

"N-Ne,"

"Hell-O Kitten?"

"Iya, Hello Kitty –eh?"

"Tulisannya Hell-O Kitten. Bukan Hello Kitty" ralat Jaejoong sambil memandangi boneka kucing hitam dengan tanduk dan ekor merah seperti iblis dan membawa garpu rumput besar berwarna merah. Ah, jangan lupakan seringaian boneka kucing hitam itu. Benar-benar seperti namanya, Kucing Neraka –Hell-O Kitten

"Apa?! Bukankah aku menyuruh Jihye –aish bocah itu!"

"Terima kasih"

"Eh?"

"Aku suka" Jaejoong tersenyum pada Yunho, membuat Yunho gelagapan tak dapat berbicara

"A-Aku juga menyukaimu" gumam Yunho tanpa sadar

"Kau bilang apa?"

"TIDAAK! T-Tidak ada, bukan apa-apa"

"Oh, oke" Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi, Jaejoong terlalu cuek untuk menyadari perasaannya. Tapi, apa iya ia harus mengungkapkan perasaannya? Tapi kalau tidak, Yoochun akan tetap gencar mendekati Jaejoong?

'Aaarrggh! Eotteokkhae?' erang Yunho dalam hati

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku tidak –ah, sudahlah! Aku pergi" Yunho melangkah gusar meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum kecil penuh arti.

Yunho seudah cukup jauh berjalan kemudian dia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, melihat Jaejoong. Namja cantik nan menawan itu masih pada tempatnya sambil memeluk boneka pemberiannya dan memandang ke arahnya dengan wajah begitu polos dan menggemaskan.

Ah, namja Kim itu memang sangat menggemaskan bagaimanapun ekspresinya.

Debaran di dada Yunho mulai menggila saat kaki jenjangnya justru berbalik menuju Jaejoong. Agak tergesa. Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya heran melihat Yunho berlari ke arahnya.

**Grep**

Entah Yunho maupun Jaejoong, keduanya sama-sama terkejut. Yunho tak menyangka bahwa dirinya nekad memeluk Jaejoong seperti ini, sedang Jaejoong terkejut karena Yunho memeluknya tiba-tiba.

DEG DEG DEG

Wajah Jaejoong terasa panas seketika saat ia merasakan detak jantung Yunho yang menggila. Kemudian ia juga merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang seperti milik Yunho, menular mirip penyakit flu.

"A-Ada apa?" Jaejoong mendadak gugup

"Kumohon, jangan terima Yoochun" Yunho bergumam lirih di samping telinga Jaejoong

"Memang kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak mengizinkan"

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak suka! Kau tidak boleh bersama Yoochun!"

"Tapi aku sudah setuju untuk membantunya"

"Eh?" Yunho melepas pelukannya

"Membantunya? Membantu apa?"

"Membantu untuk mendapatkan Junsu –ah, sepertinya dia sudah tak memerlukan bantuanku. Itu," Jaejoong menunjuk pasangan YooSu yang sedang jalan berdua sambil berpegangan tangan, sesekali Yoochun tampak menggoda Junsu sampai Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya

Sekejap ingatan Yunho kembali pada saat Yoochun dan dirinya berada di dalam kelas, saat Yoochun mengaku bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta sambil memandangi sosok pujaannya. Dan pada saat itu ia mengira Yoochun memandangi Jaejoong, ternyata namja jidat itu tengah memandangi Junsu yang berada tepat di belakang Jaejoong. Damn, jadi selama ini ia salah sangka?

"YAAK! PARK JIDAAT!" Yunho menghampiri dengan sedikit emosi

"Eh? Yunho? Wae?"

PLAK!

"YAK! Jangan memukul jidat orang sembarangan!" protes Yoochun saat Yunho dengan seenaknya menepuk kencang jidat kebanggaannya

"Jadi ini misi rahasiamu dengan Jaejoong? Kenapa tak bilang-bilang padaku, eoh? Aku kan jadi salah sangka"

"Kalau aku bilang-bilang padamu, kau pasti akan menghasut Junsu agar tak mau menerimaku, kan? Ayolah, ini sudah sering terjadi. Kau memang berniat baik agar sifat playboyku tak meninggalkan korban lagi. Tapi, asal kau tahu. Aku benar-benar serius dengan Junsu" jawab Yoochun diplomatis sambil merangkul namja imut di sampingnya

"Sudah, ya. Kami pergi dulu"

Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sambil menatap kepergian Yoochun dan pacar barunya. Ia jadi merasa bersalah pada sahabatnya itu karena sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

'Mianhae, Yoochun-ah'

Tuing tuing

Yunho merasa pundaknya dicolek seseorang.

"J-Jae…" Yunho nyaris saja melupakan keberadaan Jaejoong

"J-Jaejoong-ah,"

"Ne?" Yunho menggaruk kepalanya, bingung harus mulai darimana. Ditambah tatapan menuntut penjelasan dari Jaejoong kepadanya semakin membuatnya ingin kabur saja

"AkumencintaimuJaejoong-ahjadilahpacarku" ucap Yunho cepat dengan sekali tarikan napas

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada pengulangan"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa mendengarnya tadi"

"Tidak ada peng-u-lang-an" ujar Yunho menekankan

"Yasudah, aku pulang saja" Baru saja Jaejoong membalik tubuhnya, Yunho segera menginterupsi langkahnya

"Saranghae! Saranghae! Kau puas?" Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya seketika, kemudian mendapati Yunho yang tengah menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sungguh lucu, telinga namja bermata musang itu memerah

Jaejoong menggenggam kedua tangan Yunho kemudian menurunkannya dari wajah namja tampan di hadapannya itu. Mata kecil Yunho menatap mata besarnya dengan gusar.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis pada Yunho kemudian mengecup hidung mancung Yunho yang juga memerah seperti yang terjadi pada pipi dan telinga namja itu. Yunho merasa oksigen seolah mendadak lenyap. Jantungnya ingin jatuh ke tanah.

"Nado saranghae" jawab Jaejoong pelan dengan pipi merona. Nampak indah di mata Yunho yang kini mengulas senyum lega.

Jaejoong ternyata membalas perasaannya. Dan mereka saling melemparkan senyum manis satu sama lain. Pasangan baru nan aneh telah muncul. Jung Yunho yang temperamen dan pemalu bersanding dengan Kim Jaejoong yang tenang, datar, namun hangat.

Nampaknya Yunho sudah lupa dengan ambisinya untuk mengalahkan Jaejoong di kompetisi bela diri yang diadakan beberapa minggu lagi. Hihi^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Eottae? Gimana endingnya? Sumpah ini jauh dari ide awal wkwkwk selau begini *geleng-geleng* Review? ^^

Buat yang tanya fb atau twitter, cek bioku aja


End file.
